Pride and Possession
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve and Danny try to outdo each other and see who is more possessive which then leads to...well you know the rest ;


Pride and Possession

The thing is, Danny's possessive of Steve and he knows that. He actually thinks Steve enjoys it. So when Danny sees Steve at the bar talking to some chick who doesn't look more than 21, his blood pressure spikes a bit. Then the bitch puts her hand on his arm.

"Ok! That's it!" Danny said standing up from the table, while Chin and Kono share confused looks. Danny walked up to the bar and placed his hand on the small of Steve's back and said "Hey babe whats taking so long with the drinks?"

Steve smiled at the girl but grinned at Danny, the I know your pissed but you love me so your going to forgive me grin, and Danny's resolve melted a little, just a little. The girl apparently didn't get the hint or she wasn't scared of Danny because she scooted her stool closer and now her shoulder was touching Steve. Danny yanked Steve in for a kiss, deep and passionate, not caring who saw.

The girl just glared then almost threw her drink on Danny when he leaned over to her and whispered "He's taken, so get lost bitch" As she got up and walked away Danny saw a tattoo on her back, correction she was a slut.

Steve just grinned at him and picked up the drinks and walked back to the table "Danno, your going to get us in trouble one day, cursing people out in public"

Danny stared at his beer. So maybe he went a little over the top, but this was Steve's fault too "Maybe if you weren't so..." he stopped as he tried to think of a way to blame it on Steve

Steve smiled and said "So what? Good looking? Handsome? Sexy? Charming?"

Danny glared back and mumbled "Shut up, yes all of those things" Damn, Steve was good at pushing his buttons. Chin and Kono burst out laughing and Danny's face grew red, stupid wonder twins, they didn't do anything, they were just annoying him cause they found this amusing.

Steve and Danny got home that night and assumed their normal sleeping arrangements, not talking because Danny was formulating revenge in his head. He knew that girl had talked to Steve because he was attractive but the fact that Steve had talked and flirted back is what got to Danny.

A couple of days later, Steve and Danny were going to interview a suspect in they current case. A young girl had been murdered and he was seen with her a few hours before. They found the guy in his hotel room on the 6th floor. He was a good looking guy, and of he was the killer, Danny could see why women went with him willingly. He was a couple inches shorter than Steve, which is still pretty damn tall, he had greenish-blue eyes and blonde hair, he must be local too because his skin was perfectly tanned.

It was Danny's turn to question their suspect and so he did it his way. Talking up the guy, using his charm. Steve's dentist was going to have a fit because he was grinding his teeth so hard but Danny's leg was against the guy and Steve was getting pissed. He stepped out onto the balcony and said "My turn Danny, wait inside" Danny sighed and went inside.

"Seriously? What the fuck is the matter with you? What were you thinking?" Danny yelled as they drove back to HQ "and don't you dare pull that "fear of death" shit"

To Steve's credit he did look a little ashamed but he still gave an answer and said "He wouldn't answer my questions, he's part of a Gang. These guys don't talk because either them or their families would be killed"

"And I don't suppose you pushing over the railing and holding him by ONE foot had nothing to do with him smiling and rubbing his leg on mine?" Danny said a hint of laughter creeping into his voice.

Steve looked back towards the road and mumbled "maybe"

Danny smiled, glad that Steve was as possessive as him "Babe, it's ok. We're both a little possessive and that's fine. We love each other and I agree we do go a bit over the top, you especially" He glared at Steve when he scoffed "Excuse me? Are you saying that hanging a guy over the balcony was better than me calling the girl a bitch?"

Steve didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on the road for once. "Seriously Steve? The one time I want to talk to you and you drive like a normal person?" Danny said his voice raising a little bit.

"No reason to raise your voice Danno, save it for later in bed" Steve said casting a seductive look at Danny.

Danny felt the car heat up about 100 degrees, damn him. He always did that, right in the middle of something serious he figured out a way to make it into something perverted or sexual. Just last week they were continuing their never ending battle of who was Chips and who was Estrada from the old cop show and when Steve had claimed Estrada once again Danny had said "You suck" and went back to watching the TV, he hadn't been prepared for Steve to say it in front of Chin and Kono so his face had flushed red when Steve retorted with "Only you and only in bed" Chin had almost choked on popcorn and Kono had spit her drink out everywhere and Steve had said that Danny had no censor button! Chin and Kono were by no means oblivious of their relationship and probably knew more than they wished but none the less they were Ohana so there were certain things they knew about each other.

"Damn you. You always do that and it always works" Danny said turning to look out the window to avoid Steve's heated gaze.

Steve chuckled and said "Works every time"

They got home and before Danny was even fully out of the car, Steve was at his side and pulled him out of the car and pushed him up against the side of it.

"Steve, what the..." Danny was cut off as Steve pressed his lips against Danny's. The heat from the car was burning through Danny's clothes, making him squirm under Steve who only pushed back harder trying to hold Danny still. He lifted Danny up and set him on the hood of the car but was stopped from laying down in top of him.

"Wait..wait" Danny struggled to catch his breath "Steve wait. The car is too hot, it's burning my skin. Let's take this inside"

They tripped and stumbled their way into the house, tripping over a rock once and falling in a heap on the ground. Steve had pinned Danny down, but Danny unwillingly to give the neighbors a show, shoved Steve off and pulled him back up as they got to the door, it took them a good five minutes to work their way up the stairs. Then Steve had to find the keys in his cargo pants. He had Danny through the door before it was even open, his fingers fumbled on the alarm keypad.

"Fuck" Steve said as he finally got it turned off. He grabbed Danny who was walking upstairs and pulled him back and shoved him against the wall.

"Steve, not that wall sex isn't great, but it's a little one sided" Danny said as Steve plastered his body against Danny's and he was shirtless. When did that happen? Steve had this knack for becoming undressed at random times and doing it amazingly fast. Danny would turn around and then turn back around and Steve's clothes would be in a pile. Something to do with being in the Navy, Danny suspected and all the ninja skills Steve had. Whatever the reason though, Danny wasnt complaining.

Steve was nuzzling Danny's neck and sucking hickeys everywhere. Great, that was going to get a few laughs tomorrow at work. Steve's hand roamed down Danny's chest and began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"You know I really love this shirts on you cause they show off your chest but they are a pain in the ass when it comes to sex" Steve said as he fumbled with the buttons "Fuck it!" Steve said and ripped open the shirt.

"Damn it Steve! This was a good shirt! Do you have no patience?" Danny asked as Steve pushed the shirt over Danny's shoulders.

Steve slid his hands down to Danny's pants but before he could undo them Danny said "Steve I swear to god if you ruin these pants I will shred your favorite cargoes" So Steve sighed and undid the pants the right way, then pushed them along with Danny's boxers to the floor. He lifted Danny and pushed him against the wall again, kissing him slowly and trailing them down his neck and across his shoulder, biting down when Danny wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and Steve almost lost it. He slid his hands up and down Danny's sides and smiled when Danny moaned.

"Steve lets take this to somewhere more comfortable" Danny choked out, all to aware of the desperation in his voice. Then Steve carried him to the couch and laid down on top him and Danny frowned when he felt the cargo pants still him and Steve's skin "Why do you still have clothes on? And I'm completely naked" Steve just grinned, stood up and took off his pants and boxers, all within 10 seconds and that amazed Danny. Steve laid on top Danny and kissed a trail down his chest, to his hips. He nipped at the inside of Danny's thigh before moving up to take Danny in his mouth.

Oh my god, Steve could work wonders with his mouth and tongue. Danny though as he squirmed and pushed up trying to get Steve closer. Steve let go and licked his lips and nipped the inside of the other thigh creating twin marks on each one.

Danny could barely think and all he wanted was Steve inside of him, right fucking now. "Steve, I want you inside of me...please" Danny gasped as Steve's cock rubbed against his.

"Who's impatient now?" Steve said humor glinting in his eyes and a smile tugging at his lips.

"Steve! Now! Or no office sex" Danny whimpered

"idle threats Danno" Steve smiled and got up.

"Where the hell are you going? I'm serious I will withhold office sex!" Danny glared at Steve's back as he walked away and when he finally found the energy to get up, he walked to the kitchen and found Steve rummaging through the drawers looking for something

"Bout time you made it in here Danno" Steve said as he finally found what he was looking for and turned to see Danny facing away from him looking at something on the island counter. So using the opportunity to showcase his ninja skills he snuck up behind Danny and pushed him down on the counter.

"No Steve! You walked off, so you don't get it anymore" Danny struggled trying to push Steve off.

"You know you still want it" Steve leaned over Danny and whispered "Still want me in you, say it" Steve whispered making Danny shudder.

"God yes" Danny said trembling then cried out as Steve lubed him without any warning then plunged in. Danny trembled and whimpered as Steve set a fast and hard pace. It wasn't long before Danny came and Steve along with him. Danny rested his cheek against the cool tile and let his breathing return to normal but moaned again when Steve pulled out.

"Fuck Steve" Danny said tired and about to fall asleep on the island.  
Steve pulled Danny up and they walked to the living room, Danny walking stiffly and Steve chuckled.

"This is your fault" Danny said as they curled up on the couch watching TV.

"You wanted it. You were begging for it and you followed me to the kitchen so you wanted it" Steve said in his ear as they watched TV.

"I didn't ask to be bent over the counter and fucked so hard I could barely walk" Danny said wrapping his hand around Steve's.

Steve chuckle and whispered "You know you liked it" and damn him but he was right. Danny had liked it and it felt good. Now all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Sleep now, brag about your sex god powers later" Danny mumbled then fell asleep.

Steve watched him for a little bit before he shut off the TV and whispered "I love you" then fell asleep


End file.
